Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starting device for delivering starting fuel using a manually operated primary pump to start an engine, and a carburetor using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Known starting devices for carburetors include those that use a choke value, or those in which the engine is started by feeding a rich mixture into the engine using the bystart method or a pump that utilizes the pulse pressure of the engine. In starting devices of such description, the fuel is drawn out from the carburetor after a starting operation is performed by the operator using a recoil rope or another method and negative pressure is generated in the engine. Since it is necessary to perform the starting operation repeatedly until the fuel reaches the intake manifold, the crankcase, the scavenging passage, and the fuel chamber, the operator is subjected to a laborious workload.
Meanwhile, carburetors for supplying fuel to general-purpose engines provided to lawnmowers, small watercraft, and similar applications are conventionally equipped with a carburetor starting device having a manually operated primary pump in which a suction valve/discharge valve and a cup-shaped container made from an elastic resin are combined, as described in, e.g., JP-A 2003-254164.
In a carburetor provided with a starting device of such description, the operator can use the primary pump to deliver fuel to the intake manifold or the crank case before performing the starting operation, and the engine can be started by a relatively concise starting operation. However, this method presents a problem in that if the primary pump is actuated excessively, the engine becomes flooded by fuel, making it difficult to start the engine.